


Falling into Blue

by DecemberCamie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Wings, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swords, Violence, idk what universe this is really, social classes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie
Summary: “Why do you even care?!”Gon shrugged. “I’m just curious.”And intrigued,he added silently. Killua was a mystery, one Gon was very interested in solving by the end of this short, one-hour flight.Killua made a lowtch-ing sound before turning away from Gon completely to look out the window again. The city had disappeared during the course of their conversation, giving way to rolling hills and ribbons of train tracks that snaked over grassy planes hundreds of feet below their blimp.“I was just wondering how long it would take to fall to the ground from here,” Killua said and Gon’s eyebrows jumped up.That…was not what he’d been expecting. At all.





	Falling into Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my beautiful son's birthday! :D Happy birthday Killua, you're lucky I love you so much that I would write a full length fic just to celebrate your birth <3 <3 <3
> 
> This fic...it's a steampunk au? Kinda? I'm not really sure what it is, to be honest. It started as one thing then turned into something entirely new. I'll let you make your own conclusions about this universe ^^ Please enjoy~

This was Gon’s first time on a passenger blimp, but he was pretty sure first-class members of society weren’t supposed to be on the third-class level.

“Excuse me,” he said, slowly approaching the finely dressed teen staring out the window. “But, uh. Are you lost?”

The teen snorted. He didn’t spare a glance at Gon when he answered, “No. Are you?”

Gon frowned. “No.”

“Then why’d you ask?”

“Um. It’s just…”

“Just-” the teen finally looked up at Gon, icy blue eyes piercing straight through him and making Gon’s breath catch in his throat, “-what, exactly?”

Gon swallowed. His mouth was cotton dry. “It’s just, not many people from first-class members come down here. To the lower decks, I mean.”

The teen snorted again and turned back towards the window. “Well, I’m not like most _first-class people_. Got it?”

Gon nodded automatically, not even sure what he was nodding for but feeling the need to do it anyway. The teen didn’t speak again, instead choosing to keep his gaze trained on the glittering city below them. The blimp had only taken off half an hour ago, so they hadn’t traveled far enough yet to leave Yorknew behind.

“What are you looking at?” Gon couldn’t help but ask.

The teen shoved his hands into the pockets of his long, navy-blue jacket. “Nothing, really. I was just wondering.”

“Wondering what?”

The teen raised an eyebrow at him- silver, the same shade of fluffy locks peeking out from under his top hat- and said, “You ask a lot of questions for someone of lower-class. You know that?”

“Yes,” Gon answered and a small huff of laughter escaped the other’s pink lips.

“And you don’t find that, I dunno, improper?”

Gon tilted his head to the side. “Do you?” he asked curiously.

Blue eyes blinked. “Uh. No?”

“Okay. So if _you_ don’t find it improper, and _I_ don’t find it improper, then it shouldn’t be a problem. Right?”

“I-I guess. Yeah.”

“So, what are you wondering?”

The teen shook his head, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “You’re weird, Mister-”

“Gon,” Gon chirped and stuck his hand out in front of the other’s face. “Gon Freecss. And you?”

The teen gingerly wrapped his fingers around Gon’s. His fingers were long and pale, like a pianists’, and his skin felt cool and smooth against Gon’s calloused palm.

“Killua,” the silver and blue teen said cautiously. “Killua Zoldyck, if you want the full name.”

Gon straightened, the back of his neck prickling. _Zoldyck, that was-_ “Are you a member of the Zoldyck family?! As in, the famous inventors?”

“Yes.” Killua said shortly and withdrew his hand from Gon’s. “Inventions are the only thing my family’s good at. It’s our _thing.”_ Gon didn’t miss the way his expression smoothed out, subtly shifting into something dull and blank.

Huh. Interesting.

Gon leaned forward into Killua’s personal space, until they were practically nose-to-nose. He held back a bark of laughter at the way Killua’s eyes crossed to keep him in view, how pale cheeks darkened and freckles popped out across a narrow nose and high cheekbones.

“And are all Zoldycks this pretty,” Gon asked playfully. “Or is that just a _you_ thing?”

Killua’s jaw dropped. _“What.”_

Gon grinned. “I said, are all-”

He grunted at the hand shoved into his face and stumbled backwards.

 _“Shut up!_ I heard you the first time, you don’t need to repeat it!” Killua hissed, face scarlet.

“But you didn’t answer my question,” Gon said in a sing-song voice.

“And I wasn’t planning on answering, doofus.”

“Aw, why not?”

“B-Because!” Killua sputtered. Gon inwardly thought it was kind of cute how flustered Killua was at his light teasing- his brilliant blue eyes darting everywhere but Gon while his blush spread to the tips of his ears. “No one asks questions like that and expects an answer!”

“Well-” Gon took a bold step forward and Killua tensed, “-I’m not most people, Ki-llu- _a.”_

Killua looked furious at having his words turned against him. He spat out, “You’re a weirdo.”

Gon hummed in acknowledgement. It wasn’t the first time he’d been called that. “Maybe. But I’m not the first-class citizen in the lower class levels, am I?”

Killua’s eyes narrowed. “What’re you getting at, Gon?”

There was a sharp thrill in his stomach at the sound of his name rolling off that sharp tongue. He liked the way Killua said his name, how is lips formed to make the single syllable. It made him wonder if Killua felt the same.

“I just want to know what you were wondering earlier,” Gon said honestly. “That’s it, really.”

“Why do you even care?!”

Gon shrugged. “I’m just curious.”

 _And intrigued,_ he added silently. Killua was a mystery, one Gon was _very_ interested in solving by the end of this short, one-hour flight.

Killua made a low _tch_ -ing sound before turning away from Gon completely to look out the window again. The city had disappeared during the course of their conversation, giving way to rolling hills and ribbons of train tracks that snaked over grassy planes.

“I was just wondering how long it would take to fall to the ground from here,” Killua said and Gon’s eyebrows jumped up.

That…was not what he’d been expecting. At all.

He leaned closer to the glass and squinted at the tiny trees below them. They looked like blades of grass from this distance. He pursed his lips, considering. “Um. A long time? Maybe? I’m not sure, I’ve never jumped off an air balloon before.”

Bell-like laughter exploded from Killua. He clutched at his sides, leaning over his knees as he laughed and laughed and laughed. Gon simply blinked and watched him, equally surprised and confused.

“What’re you laughing for?”

“I just!” Killua wheezed, barely able to speak from lack of breath. “I never- oh, man- I never expected you to take me seriously!”

Gon frowned. “But you are being serious. Right?”

All traces of laughter vanished from Killua’s face. For a few moments the pair just stared at each other, crystal-blue clashing with caramel-gold.

Killua was the one to turn away first. A light pink dusted his cheeks once more as he admitted, “Yeah, I was serious. You had no reason to believe me, though.”

Gon leaned on the railing with a shrug. “You had no reason to lie.”

Killua’s brow puckered. He seemed at a loss for what to say, so Gon pressed, “Why do you need to know how far it is to the ground? Are you planning on jumping off the balcony?”

Gon had asked that half-joking, half not. He’d always wondered what it would be like to leap off something so high in the air, how it would feel to have the wind tearing at his hair as he soared towards the earth. It would be an incredible sight, that was for sure.

But he and Aunt Mito were poor enough as it was living in the city and selling antique artifacts to stray inventors; Gon didn’t have the funds to invest on many experiments. And besides, he didn’t have the time to make some sort of flying machine anyway. Not when he was focusing on finding-

“I am, actually.”

 _That_ caught Gon’s attention.

“What?!” he yelped and was met with a second hand shoved against his mouth.

“Shut,” Killua growled, blue gaze flashing dangerously. _“Up_ . Jeez, do you ever stop to realize just how _loud_ you are?!”

“No,” Gon answered and his voice was muffled against Killua’s palm.

Killua dropped his hand, exasperation written all over his face as he said, “Then start to! I don’t need the entire blimp hearing us!”

“Why not?” A thought occurred to him and Gon suddenly gasped as understanding flooded through him. “Oh! Is it a secret, Killua? Does no one know about-”

“No one knows!” Killua rushed to say. “So- _please,_ for the love of god, be quiet. Please.”

Gon nodded vigorously. “I’ll be quiet! Tell me your plan first, though!”

“…you promise not to tell anyone?”

Gon held up his pinky. Killua looked at it expectantly and said, “Uh. What’s that supposed to-”

“It’s a pinky promise!” Gon explained. He grabbed Killua’s finger, ignoring the Zoldyck’s squawk of protest, and wrapped Killua’s pinky securely around his.

“I pinky promise to be quiet about your plan as long as you promise to tell me about it first!” Gon sang and Killua made a horrified squeaking sound. “Oh, and if you’re jumping off the blimp, you have to take me with you.”

Killua’s eyes bulged. “What?! No way, I’m not taking you anywhere!”

Gon pouted. “Why not?”

“Like I said earlier-” Killua snapped and yanked his hand away from Gon’s, “-you’re _crazy.”_

“But _you’re_ the one planning to jump out of a moving blimp! You don’t even have anything prepared to slow the fall, do you?”

Killua scoffed, “Of course I do! I have stuff on me right now in fact!”

Gon slowly let his gaze roam up and down Killua’s figure, making sure to take in the lithe muscles under the fancy coat and tall boots. Killua was well built, _especially_ for someone in first-class. He slowly looked up at Killua’s face and smirked slightly at the flushed expression he saw there.

“I’m sure you’re well stocked, Killua,” Gon said and Killua sucked in a sharp breath. “But I’m not seeing any life-saving invention on you at the moment. You’d need a parachute, for one thing.”

Dragging his nails down the side of his red face, Killua said through gritted teeth, “You’re an idiot.”

Gon blinked. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly that! I’m a Zoldyck, Gon, I’ve got something much better than some average parachute.”

Gon’s brow furrowed. He wasn’t following Killua anymore. “What do you-”

“C’mon.” Killua snatched Gon’s wrist and tugged him down the hallway. Gon’s skin tingled where Killua’s fingers touched his skin and a giddy bubbliness spread through his body.

He took a chance and dared to twist his hand in Killua’s grasp, shifting slightly until their fingers interlocked.

Killua didn’t stop or show any reaction to their new position. But Gon spotted the red flush on the back of Killua’s elegant neck, and he had to force himself not to giggle out loud lest Killua heard and snapped at him again.

Killua really was cute. He was also very, _very_ interesting. Gon had never seen or met a high classer with so much spunk and attitude.

Even more amazing was how easy it was for Gon to read Killua. Gon hadn’t even known him for an hour yet but he already knew how embarrassed Killua got at even the slightest bit of flirting. Killua had no problem calling Gon out on his abnormalities, but didn’t shun him away for them, either. He was a strange paradox between wits and sensitivity- and it made Gon all the more curious to see what other personalities were hidden within the mysterious teen.

And just how Killua expected to jump off a moving blimp without falling to an early death.

_BOOM!_

They had only made it halfway down the hallway when the floor underneath them shook, a resounding boom vibrating through the walls and air. Killua let go of Gon’s hand as they stumbled into the windows and the entire blimp jolted and shuddered. Within seconds it slowed to a stop hundreds upon hundreds of feet above ground.

“Wh-what was that?“ Gon asked, bewildered. Despite his lack of experience, he didn’t think blimps normally were supposed to make sounds like that and stop in the middle of their journeys.

“Dunno,” Killua looked up at the ceiling with a frown. “Whatever it was, it didn’t sound good.“

Gon bit his bottom lip. If Killua was saying that, it must be true. Despite the disappointed twisting in his gut, Gon forced himself to ask, "Shouldn’t you be returning to your family, then? You should make sure they’re okay.”

“No,” Killua scoffed and Gon perked up. “They’ll be fine. Let’s keep going, I promised I would show you my plan, right?”

Gon’s chest swelled. He nodded, beaming at Killua despite the odd look it got him from the other, and they set off again.

They had only taken another ten steps when a door flew open in front of them.

Two burly looking men stepped into their path, each decorated with scars and deadly swords. Shining jewels hung off their necks and wrists but their coats and boots were worn through and tattered. It was a bizarre mix, but it was the strange way the men’s beady eyes lit up upon seeing Gon and Killua that made Gon’s hair stand on end.

These guys were trouble.

“Shit,” Killua muttered and Gon instinctively moved closer, until their arms pressed together.

“Who are they?” he whispered.

Killua wrinkled his nose. “Pirates.”

Gon’s stomach lurched. “What?! Really?!” He had heard of sky pirates attacking air ships before, but it was always cargo ships filled with goods they could steal and resell for profit. What could they possibly want with a passenger ship?

Killua gave him a scathing look. _“Yes,_ really! Who else would they be?!“

One of the pirates took a menacing step forward. The jagged scar running diagonally across his face stretched and pulled as he sneered, "Come with us Zoldyck, and no one else has to get hurt.”

Gon stiffened as Killua retorted, “In your dreams, you useless lump of lard! Get the hell out of here and go back to your stink hole of a ship!”

“What do they want you for?” Gon asked, flabbergasted.

“My brain, my inventions,” Killua said to him with a scowl. “Obviously these morons don’t have too many bright ideas, so they need mine instead.”

The second pirate snarled, “Quit fooling around, Zoldyck! Do you want something to happen to your family?”

“Oh, by all means please do. My parents could use a good ass-whooping.”

With a thunderous roar, the first pirate charged at Killua. Gon and Killua leaped away from each other and the man stumbled straight through the opening they created. Gon glanced back at Killua just in time to see him flick his wrist in a strange gesture. Gon felt his jaw drop as metal claws sharp as knives slid out from under Killua’s long sleeves to fit perfectly over his elegant fingers.

Gon stared, unable to look away. The claw’s design was beautiful and intricate; it would’ve taken years to create something like it. Killua must be even more amazing than Gon already thought-

_WOOSH!_

Gon heard the sound of something flying through the air and ducked. The swing of the sword had been a clumsy one; the sharp piece of metal dug into the wood paneling just below the windows and the pirate howled in frustration. He yanked on the hilt of the sword and Gon scrambled upwards and back as fast as he could, slipping on a glove of his own making.

The glove had been something Kite had helped him design and bring to life. It helped give his attacks when fighting an enemy a little extra edge; depending on the fuel in the glove and the way Gon held his weapon of choice, the glove would ignite said weapon in a fiery halo without damaging it. Gon could also make tiny explosions or send the inferno soaring through the air. It all depended on which weapon Gon had at his disposal.

He probably shouldn’t use it while on a blimp in transit, though. Still, it was a good precaution. He would do anything to keep Killua out of the pirates’ grubby hands.

Gon could hear metal clashing against metal somewhere behind him. Killua was taking care of the the second pirate- so that meant it was Gon’s job to finish off the one in front of him. If he didn’t, the pirates would take Killua away and Gon would never see him again. Something unpleasant and heavy settled inside his stomach at the thought.

He didn’t like it, the idea of never seeing or talking to Killua ever again. It felt wrong.

Gon’s pirate finally pulled out his weapon from the wood. He wasted no time in attacking Gon and Gon moved quickly to avoid the first jab. He pulled out his own sword, Jajaken, just in time to block the second strike from hacking off his arm.

Fighting was simple for Gon: attack the person attacking you until they can’t any more. Kite was the one who had helped him turn his ambition and drive into some sort of skill. By the time Kite left to finish his exploration, Gon was a master. That had been two years ago.

Compared to Kite, this pirate was practically a joke. Gon met his blows with equal force left, right, above and left again. He slammed his elbow into the pirate’s jaw and shoved him away when he stumbled. Bit by bit Gon forced the pirate backwards, until he was pushed up against the safety exit door. The pirate’s eyes widened when he realized Gon’s plan. He fought even harder, shoving against Gon’s sword with all his might as Gon fought back.

Soon they were in a stalemate.

“Why are you protecting him?” the pirate hissed. Gon didn’t let up pressure on his sword, knowing the pirate was trying to distract him, to make him weak. “You know what his family does, don’t you?! You don’t owe this brat anything!”

Gon did know. _Everyone_ in Yorknew knew the Zoldycks- the gifted and talented inventors who used their brilliance for underground work. It was even rumored that they had been selling a few of their inventions to neighboring countries during the Chimera Ant War. They were a feared and hated family by most, if not all. Not a single person had a good word for them.

But…

Gon lifted his head. In the distance he could just barely make out Killua’s spinning form. The other teen was a whirlwind of navy blue and flashing silver, his claws slashing through the air with a speed that was startling. His hat had fallen off to reveal shimmering white curls and his lips were split into a wild grin. He danced around his opponent with ease, even laughing and teasing the other to throw him into a fit of rage.

Gon swallowed thickly as his cheeks warmed. Killua was beautiful, breathtaking. And whatever plan he’d devised before the pirates’ ambush, it surely didn’t involve him following his parents footsteps. Gon was sure of it. Killua had been planning to jump _off_ the blimp and away from them, after all.

“Killua is different,” Gon told the pirate and the man sneered.

“He’s a _tool,”_ the pirate spat out, flecks of saliva flying through the air, and Gon’s nostrils flared. “His inventions are sold to the highest buyer, not even his parents consider him to be anything less than a means for profit!”

“Shut up,” Gon growled lowly. He could feel the dark waves of fury coiling inside him, hot and boiling just under the surface.

“Why so you can have him all to yourself?! He’s coming with us, sunshine, and there’s nothing you can do about it!”

“Killua is not going _anywhere_ with you. You just want to use him and that’s wrong. Killua should be free to make his own decisions.”

“Oh, I see, you want him to yourself is that it? I can understand-” the pirate’s gaze drifted over to Killua and a new, _hungry_ light entered his eyes, the kind that made Gon’s skin crawl, “-he is rather pretty. I’m sure you would just love to see him trapped underneath you, and begging for your di-”

Gon saw red. Not a second later, the safety exit door was swinging open wide. The pirate toppled backwards with a blood-curdling scream-

_CLANG!_

Gon jerked at the definitive noise behind him. He didn’t have the time to twist around before Killua was at his side, breathless and silver hair tousled.

“Woah!” Killua peered over the railing, face alight. “Did you really just throw him over?!“

Gon nodded wordlessly. Killua let out an impressed whistle.

"Wow, you got more guts than I gave you credit for, Gon! I mean, I get they were fighting us and everything, but to throw one of them _overboard-”_

“He was saying bad stuff about you,” Gon said stiffly. He had to focus to keep his voice from trembling with race.

To Gon’s shock, Killua just rolled his eyes. “That’s nothing new, they all do that. C'mon, lets-”

“What does that mean?!”

“It means,” Killua said as he glanced up and down the hallway. “That I’m a Zoldyck and the heir and technically still a minor, so a good number of imbeciles think they can try to kidnap me and use me for their own personal fantasies- whether that be for my inventions or their own pleasure, it doesn’t matter which. You wouldn’t believe the number of times people have tried to pick me off the street.”

“Killua, that’s…” Gon didn’t even know what to say. How could Killua talk so casually about stuff like that?! “That’s really, really bad! People can’t do stuff like that and get away with it-”

“Again, it’s part of the Zoldyck name. Okay? Don’t sweat it. We did fine getting rid of those guys, right?”

“Right…”

“Right, so relax. Let’s go-”

“Killua.”

Gon caught Killua’s hand, tan fingers wrapping around elegant pianist ones and stopping Killua from walking away. Killua blinked in surprise. He looked down at their hands and then back at Gon with confusion.

“What? Why are you looking at me all weird like that? Though to be fair, your face was pretty weird already.”

Gon puffed out his cheeks, distracted despite himself. “Killua, I’m trying to be serious!”

“So spit it out already, jeez! The longer we stand here the more pirates are gonna find us.”

Gon’s blood ran cold. “There are more?”

“Of course! You’d need a ton of men to stop a blimp of this size!”

“And they’re all after you?!”

 _“Yes,_ Gon! What else would they be attacking a passenger ship for?!”

Gon tightened his grasp on Killua’s hand. “I…I don’t like it, that other people think that way about you. Killua, you get how wrong that is, right? You’re not a prize to be won or some object for other people to use as they like.”

For a moment Killua just stared at him, his brilliant blue eyes blown open wide. Gon’s heart fluttered as he noticed the slight blush growing on the Zoldyck’s cheeks.

Then Killua ducked his head, hiding his expression from Gon’s view. “Yeah yeah,” he muttered and his fingers curled around Gon’s. “I get it. No need to get all sappy on me.”

“Do you really, though?” Gon asked to make sure.

 _“Yes._ Seriously, don’t worry. I can handle myself. It doesn’t even matter anyway; I’ve been my family’s tool for as long as I can remember. They’d never let some pirate steal me away when they can use my brains for themselves.”

A jolt of burning anger stabbed through Gon. _What._ Killua’s parents had-

_Creak._

They both froze. Gon’s heartbeat pounded in his ears and Killua’s fingers gripped Gon’s until it was borderline painful.

Gon would never think of letting go, though.

“Pirates?” Gon whispered and Killua looked at him sharply. He jerked his head, silver bangs flopping into his eyes, and Gon followed without complaint as Killua led down the hall in a sprint. Killua’s footsteps were silent on the carpet and Gon tried his best to mimic him.

Killua came up short next to a storage door. He flicked out a finger- now transformed into a claw he’d used to fight the pirate- and knelt to pick at the lock. Within seconds Gon heard a _click_ and then Killua was yanking Gon through the open doorway. He shut the door as soon as Gon’s boots crossed the threshold and they were suddenly plunged into darkness.

The abrupt lack of light startled Gon and he gasped quietly. He tried to move, to somehow get an understanding of his surroundings, and instantly tripped over something. He heard Killua’s hiss of pain before he felt cool hands grabbing at his shoulders and elbows, clutching his sleeves as Gon started to fall-

The pair landed on the floor in a heap of flailing limbs. Gon’s nose collided hard into something solid but soft, his legs tangled up in some kind of cloth that had been tossed carelessly onto the closest ground. His palms stung smartly from where they slammed into the floor and the taste of iron on his tongue left him grimacing.

“Ki-” he started but the ground under him _rolled_ and boney knuckles punched him in his ribs.

“Shut up!” Killua hissed as Gon cried out. “I’m serious, Gon, _shut up!”_

The ground beneath Gon’s chest heaved in time with Killua’s pants. It took Gon a moment to wonder why but then realization crashed over him like a tidal wave.

The ground wasn’t the ground at all; it was a lithe teen with silky locks of hair and eyes so piercing Gon could feel them digging into his face even in the pitch blackness of the closet they were currently trapped in.

Gon had landed right on top of Killua.

Heat rushed to his face and abruptly Gon’s cheeks were burning. He lifted his head and his nose brushed Killua’s smooth skin- _his jaw,_ Gon’s mind helpfully supplied- while his knees pressed to either side of Killua’s hips. Gon’s whole body was warm and tingling and his head swam. He felt like he had a fever.

Gon opened his mouth to apologize for crashing on top of Killua in such an inappropriate position- what if he had _hurt_ Killua-

A familiar hand slapped over his mouth before he could get out a single word.

“Shh!” Killua hissed. “Don’t say anything, or they’ll hear you!”

Gon blinked, then froze. He didn’t dare to move or even breathe after that because just outside of their door in the hallway- there, quiet and in the distance but growing steadily louder- was the sound of thunderous footsteps. Gon knew without being told that the people in the hallway would pass by their hiding spot in mere seconds.

Sweat started to build on Gon’s forehead. Killua’s fingers curled and his nails dug into Gon’s chin.

“Wh-what the hell happened here?!” came an unfamiliar sputter. The sound was muffled by the door shielding them, but it was still too loud and too close for Gon’s liking.

“A fight, clearly,” someone else said impassionately. The second man’s voice was cool and calm, completely unlike the first person and just as alien to Gon.

But not to Killua, apparently. The instant the second man spoke, Killua’s body stiffened under Gon’s, becoming as still and silent as a statue. Even his breathing stopped. Gon had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from asking Killua what was wrong.

It was like Killua had said; he couldn’t talk right now. Not unless he was willing to risk giving Killua up to these strangers. And he wasn’t any more willing to do that now than he had with the pirates just minutes earlier.

“I- yes, yes, of course, sir!” That was the first man again. “But no one in the third class would have the level of skill to defeat a pirate-”

“Two.”

“Excuse me, sir?”

“There were two pirates. The emergency door over there is unlocked and there are markings along the wall.” A muffled sigh. Gon pictured furrowed brows, fingers grasping the bridge of a nose. “I don’t understand how you are supposed to help me find Master Killua if you are so incompetent that you cannot even tell there were two fights instead of one-”

“Mister Gotoh, sir, I will help you find your master! I promise! Let’s hurry, he can’t have gotten far after fighting one- uh, I mean _two_ pirates. I’m sure we’ll find him soon!”

Footsteps were heard again, this time fainter, farther, and the last thing Gon heard was the second man’s thinly veiled warning, “It would be best for your career for that to be true..”

He and Killua stayed completely still and silent until the two voices faded away entirely. And only a few tense moments _after_ that did Killua let out a shuddering sigh, his body coming to life under Gon’s now that the threat was gone.

“Thank god they didn’t find us,” Killua half whispered, half groaned. His hand dropped away from Gon’s mouth and Gon’s heart dropped, feeling weirdly disappointed at the action.

Gon licked his chapped lips. He could still feel the ghost of Killua’s touch on them when he asked haltingly, “Did- did you know them?”

Killua huffed. At their closeness, Gon could smell the Zoldyck’s faint cologne wafting off his tailored jacket, the mintiness of his breath.

“Unfortunately, yeah. The guy that called me ‘Master Killua’ is my family’s butler.”

“You have a butler?!” Gon shouldn’t have been surprised by that. Butlers are the highest form of luxury, of course Killua’s family had a-

“We have several, actually,” Killua said and Gon’s jaw dropped. “Gotoh’s just the one my old man charged with keeping an eye on me.”

“Won’t he get in trouble then? For you running away and everything?”

Gon grunted as Killua jerked- a shrug. “Nah. Gotoh’s been with us for ages. I think my grandpa hired him or something. There’s no way he’d get in any serious trouble with me vanishing for the millionth time. Even if this time did involve a batch of weak-ass pirates.”

Gon’s head spun. Wow. No wonder Killua had been able to use his genius to make inventions! The resources his family had were probably amazing…

“Uh, Gon?”

Killua moved slightly and Gon was suddenly hyper-aware the incredibly lean and muscular body pressed snugly against his.

Gon’s mouth went dry. His hand curled into a fist and he ignored the light fluttering of his heartbeat when he breathed out, “Yeah?”

Gon was near enough to Killua’s face to feel the warmth of a blush radiating off his skin. “C-Can you get off now? You’re too heavy. And big. You’re crushing me.”

Gon allowed himself a small smirk; he could work with that. “What, you can’t handle me?”

A pause as Killua processed just what Gon had said. And then-

_WHACK!_

“AH!” Gon slapped his hand over his head. “Ow- Killua! Why did you-”

“Don’t be so full of yourself, idiot!” Killua bristled and Gon nearly laughed despite the tingling pain on his skull. He could see it in his mind- Killua’s silver hair disheveled and thrown into disarray, ivory cheeks aflame with a venomous glare to match.

He leaned forward in the general direction of Killua’s voice, and said suggestively, “Does that mean you’re saying you _can_ handle-”

Gon squawked as he was forcibly tossed off Killua with a shove of two hands and a swift kick to his hip. Something heavy dropped onto his chest and then two elegant fingers were pinching his cheeks with enough force for it to sting.

“You-” Killua hissed venomously, increasing the pressure and stretching Gon’s face out like it was made of elastic, “-don’t know when to _quit,_ do you?!”

Gon just laughed at that, unable to form a proper response with the way Killua was pulling out his lips. It should’ve been annoying to have someone play with his face like this. But with Killua, it didn’t matter. Gon actually liked the feel of Killua’s hands on his skin, the reassuring weight of the other teen’s body on his waist-

Killua scoffed and abruptly disappeared.

Gon only had a moment to register the sudden loss of Killua’s body heat when the closet door was thrown open. Harsh, blinding light fell into his eyes and he twisted away with a cry.

“AH-”

“It’s only sunlight, don’t be a baby.” Killua grabbed Gon’s bicep and yanked him off the ground. He forcibly tugged Gon back down the hallway towards the balcony door, the very place they’d been trying to reach before everything had gone to hell.

“Do-” Gon asked breathlessly, “-do you think there’ll be more pirates out there?”

Killua didn’t even bother looking back at him. “Who cares? If there is, we’ll just defeat them like last time. Right?”

Gon’s chest swelled. His heart was filling and overflowing with warmth, a bursting kind of joy Gon had never experienced before. It felt like he’d just swallowed a mouthful of bubbling champagne and everything was golden and bright and _good._

 _Killua made him happy,_ he realized and corners of his mouth curved upwards at the thought. He’d smiled more in the past twenty minutes with this starlight teen then he had in years. He hadn’t had this much _fun_ in years. The horrid memory of Kite’s death had faded into the background and Killua- making him flush, seeing his eyes light up, the soft texture of his long fingers-

Killua had taken front and center in Gon’s mind.

Gon’s heart lurched, then sped up to twice its normal speed. Just like earlier, Gon carefully twisted his wrist a little in Killua’s grasp. Killua’s back straightened and there was the tiniest bit of reluctance in the way he released Gon’s arm.

But Gon didn’t let him go far. He was quick to grab Killua’s hand before he fully pulled away. He interlocked their fingers once more and held on tight.

For a few seconds, Killua didn’t react at all. He kept on walking briskly down the carpeted hallway, head straight ahead. And then Gon noticed the dark scarlet tinge to Killua’s ears, the slight squeeze of Killua’s fingers against his own.

Gon’s heart soared. His grin grew so much his face hurt but he knew he couldn’t stop smiling even if he wanted to.

He also knew this: Killua was interesting and witty and smart. He was brilliant, a graceful fighter, and one of the most amazing and incredible people Gon had ever met. Meeting Killua was a gift and Gon wasn’t about to let that gift go to waste.

How ever Killua left this blimp, be it on Zevil Island or flying through the air or crashing to earth-

Gon wanted to follow.

Killua pushed open the door leading to the balcony. Gon winced at the sudden brightness but Killua was pulling him towards the railing without giving him the chance to recover. When they reached the edge of the balcony, Killua let go of Gon and hung over the edge.

 _He’s searching for the pirates,_ Gon realized. He should probably be helping him, but all Gon could focus on was how empty and cold his hand felt without Killua’s hand wrapped around his.

“Okay, we’re clear. Hold this,” Killua ordered, shrugging off his jacket and shoving it into Gon’s arms. Gon’s stomach lurched at the view that greeted him; a vest wrapping snugly around Killua’s slim torso, the elegant line of his long neck. Even Killua’s white curls shone with a new light, making them glow silver in the sun’s rays.

Gon’s pulse started to race. Wow. Killua was...beautiful.

He opened his mouth to tell Killua just that when Killua suddenly pulled on a strap around his belt.

Metallic wings shot out from Killua’s back with a _SNAP_ and Gon jumped backwards, nearly tripping in his shock. Killua’s clothes tumbled out of his numb fingers as he gaped wordlessly at the incredible sight before him.

Killua was…he had…

“See?” Killua said proudly. He adjusted a few more straps and the wings raised to stand straight above his head, each individual blade’s imprinted design standing out under the sun’s beams. “You don’t need a parachute if you got these!”

He looked at Gon expectantly, then smirked when Gon only continued to stare. “What, got nothing to say?” Killua teased. His blue eyes glowed with a mix of pride and joy. “Did I really amaze you that much, Gon?”

Gon shut his mouth and swallowed thickly. “Killua, you…you’re a genius!”

“I knew that already, stupid,” Killua said, snorting. But the swell in his chest told Gon that he was secretly happy at the praise.

“But you really, really are! It’s so beautiful and wonderful and, and so awesome, Killua! _You’re_ awesome!”

“And you like to say that a lot,” Killua retorted, grinning through the blush on his cheeks.

Gon beamed. He asked eagerly, “Have you tested it out?”

“‘Course I have! It works perfectly fine.”

“So, why don’t you bring it to the Invention Convention that’s going on at Greed Island? That’s where you’re headed, right? That’s the only stop this blimp is making.”

Killua made a non-committal sound. “That’s where my _family_ is going. They want to show this invention of mine off and parade me around as the future heir to the Zoldyck name. Me, though…”

Killua’s voice trailed off and his words from earlier echo in Gon’s mind: _I was wondering how long it would take to fall to the ground from here._

“You’re going to leave,” Gon said, the pieces of Killua’s story falling neatly into place. “You’re going to use your invention to fly to the ground and run away.”

“Exactly!” Killua said cheerfully. He sounded way too happy for someone about to soar hundreds of miles through the air. “I’ll land someplace safely below and escape my family’s clutches once and for all! They’ll never find me ever again. I’ll be free.”

Then Killua turned to look at Gon and Gon shivered under the intensity of that blue-eyed gaze.

“Are you sure you want to come with me, now?”

Gon blinked. “Wha-”

“Earlier you said you wanted to jump off the blimp with me,” Killua said impatiently.

Gon scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “I thought you didn’t want me to, though?”

Killua rolled his eyes to the back of his head. “Obviously I reconsidered, Gon. Do you want to come, or what? I won’t offer another chance. I’m leaving right now and I’m never coming back.”

Gon stared at Killua, then at the ground below them, then back to Killua. His heart was thumping heavily in his chest and blood roared in his ears. Even his palms were sweaty and he curled them into fists to keep them from shaking.

He’d saved up for over a year to pay for this ticket to Greed Island, all in the hopes of discovering some clue to finding Ging at the Convention. He knew when he booked this flight that he would probably never get another golden opportunity to locating his father again; Invention Conventions only occurred every 10 years, after all. And only the most prestigious inventors were invited. Even if he did manage to get money to buy another ticket, he might not be given an invitation.

He had one chance. One choice. One future.

And looking at Killua’s extended hand, the faint smile gracing his lips and the tiny sliver of hope shining in those blue eyes, Gon knew his decision.

He’d known where he was going since the moment he saw Killua standing there by the blimp window in the wrong clothes at the wrong level. Gon wanted to know more about Killua right away and when Gon wanted something, he was unusually stubborn in getting his way. Even more so than usual.

And here fate was, giving him the opportunity to get exactly what he wanted. All he had to do was take that final step.

“Of course I’m coming with you,” Gon said and Killua’s answering grin was stunning, brilliant in it’s radiance. “I wouldn’t miss it for anything. Just make sure you don’t drop me, okay?”

“I won’t,” Killua swore. “As long as you don’t let go of me, you’ll be fine. Think you can handle that?”

Gon’s heart fluttered as Killua moved closer. He fought down a shudder when Killua’s slim arm wrapped tightly around Gon’s waist; he was quickly learning how much he loved the feeling of Killua’s body aligned with his. Despite the differences in their build- Killua being lean and tall while Gon was broader, bulkier- they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. It made Gon want to cling onto Killua and never let go.

But Gon didn’t feel the need to bring this to Killua’s attention at the moment. He had plenty of time to seduce Killua, after all.

"I can handle anything,” Gon said with a playful wink and snaked an arm around Killua’s neck, gripping his vest with his other hand. “Especially _you,_ Killua.”

The almost instantaneous blush that spread across Killua’s cheeks at his blunt statement made Gon break out into a fit of giggles and Killua made a face at him.

“Shut up or I really _will_ drop you. Idiot.”

And then Killua leaped upwards, the balcony disappeared under Gon’s feet. His stomach dropped and he gasped. The view that stretched out below them was stunning with its emerald trees, golden fields of wheat and gleaming rivers. It was every bit as incredible as Gon had imagined.

Gravity took hold and they started to drop. Gon let out a loud whoop as they soared through the air, making sure to keep his grip tight on Killua through it all. Killua laughed in his ear in response- carefree and happy and _wonderful-_ and it was the most beautiful sound Gon had ever heard.

Gon craned his head to look up at Killua and the air left his lungs at the stunning cerulean color of the other teen’s curved eyes. He felt a strange swooping sensation that had nothing to do with the fact that they had just jumped off a blimp hundreds of feet above ground. He was breathless, dazed, just because of the blue in Killua’s eyes.

Killua grinned at him. Gon’s heart felt like it was bursting at the sight. He smiled back and his chest filled with an unparalleled joy.

Together, they fell towards earth through the blue of endless skies.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaand it's done! :D Yay! I hope you enjoyed reading despite how totally random the plot is haha
> 
> This fic was originally just the beginning and end. The pirate and closet scene didn't exist at all. But I thought it was too boring so thus the pirates and the closet were added!
> 
> I wrote half of this stuff on the train so I'm sorry if any of this sounds...not good ^^; I also only edited this thing once on my own before handing it over to my amazing beta [softkillua](https://softkillua.tumblr.com/) so if there are any glaring mistakes please forgive me!!! I tried to finish this as fast as possible for Killua's birthday because he deserves it, damnit!
> 
> And...yeah, that's it! Thank you for reading, you guys really are the best <3
> 
> [Fanart of Killua's beautiful wings by the awesome honeybitz!!!!](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/163268002823/honeybitz-decembercamiecherries-this-is)   
>  [More fanart of the fashionable Killua by distressed-bisexual~](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/post/164133150508/distressed-bisexual-he-servin-looks-inspired)
> 
> [My tumblr](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
